Two Pulses and Red Sins
by AniLover9.30
Summary: The original story does not belong to me. . My fan fiction goes along with the manga (Karneval) , and I added my own characters too. I'm starting my fanfic at the part where four people from the second ship is investigating a mansion that can be connected to Kafka (created monsters with supernatrual powers call Varuga). 'Circus' includes 1st and 2nd ship and the research tower.


As she ran through the snow she saw a a little cave, but she tripped and fell flat on her face on the snow. She had white hair, a sliver and golden eye, and she wore white clothing. She blended in with the snow. When she heard an explosion she tried to move it was useless as she slowly loses consciousness...This 'ordinary girl name was Juli...

Juli heard talking as she slowly gain conscious but she couldn't move.

'A girl and a...guy voice?...' as they got close she heard their conversation. The girl's name was Tsukumo and the guy's name was Nai. 'N-Nai...' *Ping* 'M-my head hurts...' "...Yogi...Yogi? Yogi?!" Nai yelled. Tsukumo surprised said,"Nai!" Tskumo left and told Nai to stay put and left. Nai talked wondering if his companions were okay and a little after he shouted out Tsukumo. 't-Tsukumo...did something h-happened...to her?' thought Juli. Juli tried to move and when Nai noticed he headed towards the sound. Juli opened her eyes and saw Nai and said, "N-Nai..." Nai confused replied back,"Who are you?"

LATER ON (50 sec)

Juli who was feeling better sat down with her own strength and Nai's strength. Nai who was startled seeing his companion carried off with someone ran. Juli ran after Nai seeing him with his two companions and talked about what happened to Tsukumo. Juli stared and stayed silent. The boy with black hair asked Juli, "You, Who are you? Are you working with those guys who attacked us and too Tsukumo away?" Juli stayed silent for a couple of seconds and replied, "Depends on who you are talking about. It seems that my answer is no though because you're from circus second ship right?" The black hair boy got his guard up and said, "Nai get behind me quickly! Who are you?" Juli smiled and clenched her wound on her left arm. "I'm someone you'll know soon, but for now please take me with you." Juli replied back panting. Later on after they got back to the little ship where they arrived from there was another man. "A-Azana-san?" Azana turned around and said, "Juli-San!? Where we're you Hirato-San and Akari-San were wondering what happened to you." Juli smiled and replied, "My mission took me some time. Anyway how about we just go back for now and talk later?" "Okay..." Juli sat and got the first aid kit and dressed her wound on her arm. She took a nap on the way back to the Research Tower.

RESEARCH~TOWER

Yogi was in was in the Treatment Room and Juli was in a room so she could get a good rest. She could hear them walking towards the Treatment Room where Yogi was while she was resting with a couple nurses checking to make sure she's okay. After that she got outside the room and saw that Nai and The black haired boy, Gareki, was with a man. 'Akari-san!?' Juli hide unconsciously. They talked Yogi, silver-haired Yogi, Yogi's patch, how the patch activated and the box they found at mansion they investigated. After that Akari noticed that someone was hiding and said, "Come out who's ever hiding!" Juli jumped and came out nervously and said, "H-hi?" Akari was irritated but Juli didn't care and just puffed her cheeks. Akari told Nai and Gareki to go rest. He told Juli too, but she said, "I need to report about my mission to the superior Akari-San." Juli smiled as she said that. She left an went inside a room where she can communicate to her superior.

"Master, I'm sorry for reporting to you after a week or so when you

gave me my mission. I'm terribly sorry." Juli lightly smiled and said,"It's okay. Hirato gave us some trouble while you were gone. Anyway, your report?" Juli nodded and reported," I've already confirmed Kafka's movement due to them capturing me into lair, but I think the data should remain a secret for now." "I trust you, Juli, with this matter. I'll also keep quiet about this report an will tell the others a report that you havent found anything because they drugged you and paralyzed you too." Juli was surprised and said," T-thank you very much!" quickly and happily with a smile. "You'll be stying with the second ship for the time of being too." Juli was surprised and nodded. She cut off the communication after saying good-bye and exit out the room, and when she turned around (because she went the wrong way) she saw Azana...After the confusion of seeing Azana she entered her resting room and went to sleep uncomfortably.

In the morning the change of clothes that they got were the Research Tower's uniforms and one of the employee said that the first ship people are going to pick them up. Juli had to follow Nai and Gareki because they are part of the second ship and now she is too. They heard two voices outside and the people of the first ship were there. Juli heard a name 'Kiki... sounds familiar...' when we saw their faces the girl said," You're late, you know!? Hurry up!" the boy said," Calm down. What are you angry for? They're not even a minute late..." The girl replied," Stinking useless second crew!" Nai was surprised by them, and Gareki was silent and didn't seemed to care. Juli was not surprised at all; instead she was rather annoyed by the girl's shouting.


End file.
